Portable storage containers that both stack and nest with similar containers are commonly used in industry for transporting and storing goods. Nesting is typically achieved when an empty container receives a like container therein such that there is some overlap between the walls and the containers. On the other hand, the stacking feature is typically used when an occupied container has a like container supported thereon, such that there is relatively little or no overlap between the walls of the containers, and the goods contained in the lower container are preferably not contacted or damaged by the upper container. Many containers use members known bail members to achieve the stacking feature. Bail members may typically be positioned out of the way for purposes of nesting, but then moved to a stacking position for allowing containers to be stacked thereon. Often, the stacks may consist of multiple containers having a load. Unfortunately, some containers may not have sufficient strength to accommodate such loads in a stack.
The bail members in some containers are movable among three positions: a nesting position, a first stack position and a second stack position. The bail members support containers in the first stack position at a first distance from the floor, or at the second stack position at a second distance from the floor.